


My PMD! XD

by Senka92



Series: Sugar-filled PMD [1]
Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Action/Adventure, Betrayal, Comedy, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mystery Character(s), Randomness, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senka92/pseuds/Senka92
Summary: Insane, cute, and just a little bipolar, Sora the human is turned into an Eevee and must deal with it, though she seems to prefer fur over skin! She's so unpredictable; what will she do next? What is she on and can I have some? Find out the major differences and what I've kept for sake the of the story! XD It's not just the game story (Though some of it was too good to not write!)This is a reposting of my work on FFnet so the rest won't be too far behind~!
Relationships: Gangar | Gengar & Player Character (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon)
Series: Sugar-filled PMD [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049582
Kudos: 3





	1. Ice cream and Pokemon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ This work was originally posted on fanfiction,net ages ago by me and now here I am posting it once more~! It's a little edited here and there so if you read the original don't pass this up too quick! I do admit you won't be missing out on anything big if you do though~ I hope you enjoy~! >,<

_Where am I- Who’s talking to me- Am I outside- I feel a breeze - I must be out- GASP…Do I smell ice-cream…?!No… I don’t…awe but I want soooome…_

“Are you okay… hello?” The young girl wakes to the sound of a friendly voice, and to her surprise the voice came from a Pikachu.

“OMG! Talking P-Pika-ch-chu…” She screams and flails running back and forth freaking out that she must be dreaming and that this **could not** be happening.

“You’re a strange one.” The Pikachu says tilting his head, “Are you alright though?” She stops and looks at him, wondering how she can understand him. She realized she couldn’t remember anything, save her name… She also thought it was weird how she was face to face with a small Pokémon like Pikachu, maybe she shrunk, or he was a GIANT~!

“OMG, GIANT talking Pikachu!” she continues with her flailing.

“I’m a talking Pikachu just like you’re a talking eevee, and I am NOT a giant. Though you are kind of small, even by an Eevee’s standards….” She flinched, looking over at him slowly, wide eyed.

“B-but I’m not an Eevee, I’m human.” She tells him, but her voice wavered with a hint of doubt.

“Really? Well you look like an Eevee in every way.” He points out. Causing her to look herself over, her fuzzy tail and fur told her she wasn’t human, but she knew she was human for a fact…

“Well, nice to meet you, I’m Pikachu. Pika for short though. Since Pikachu’s always have that name, so no Chu, what’s your name?” He says jokingly, introducing himself.

“Oh my name is Sora,” Sora felt comfortable around Pika knowing he wasn’t going to eat her. She let her doubts fade and became her true self. “YAY, you’re my new friendly friend!” she hugged Pika, catching him by surprise.

“You have a funny name to match your strange personality!” He says, trying to break free of her death hug when a cry of distress flew to their ears.

“Somebody, please, help me!” The frantic call came from their left; they rushed to the source, a crying Butterfree that was fluttering around frantically, and asked what was wrong.

“My baby, my sweet little Caterpie- there was an earthquake. A-a fissure opened up in the ground and, my sweet baby, he fell in. I tried to get to him. But the Pokémon in Tiny Woods, they attacked me and I was no match for them. Oh my poor baby!” she wailed and wept.

“Don’t worry ma’am, we’ll save your baby!” Pika declared, a determined flicker of flame shining brightly in his eyes.

“WE WILL!” Sora yelled intent on saving Caterpie.

“You will!? Oh thank you so much you’re so kind. I’m in your debt!” She said, genuinely thankful that they were going to help despite not knowing her. She was desperate for her child’s safety.

“We’ll bring him back safe and sound!” Sora called as they made their way to Tiny Woods. They fought their way through to the end and after much searching they finally made it to Caterpie.

“Mommy.” called the teary voice of what Sora guessed to be the young Caterpie.

“Hello, we’re here to take you back to your mother, are you alright?” Pika asked, getting small nod in return. The two of them led Caterpies way out to his mother.

“Mommy!” Caterpie yelled and flung himself at his mother as soon as he saw her, tears welling up in both their eyes, reunited.

“Here take this Oran, it’s not much but it’s all I can offer.” She handed them the round blue berry, “I just don’t know how to thank you for your kindness, oh how could I ever repay you?”

“Just seeing your child safe is all the thanks we need ma’am!” Sora, being bubbly, hugs the little Caterpie after noticing him staring at her adoringly; making him so happy he did a fan-boy squeal.

“Try to get home safe and sound you two.” Pika calls to them as they head home, waving their goodbyes.

“So, Sora, what do you plan on doing now?” Pika asked.

“Well, I need a place to stay, if that’s what you mean…” Sora looked at the sky, a smile on her little face.

“Sure, just come with me!” He starts down the road, Sora quick on his heels.

“*GASP*” she gasps the word gasp (for lulz) as she beholds a small house that looked a lot like a huge acorn, and, wagging her tail, agrees to stay. “I love it! YAY you’re a friendly friend indeed!” She slams though were a door would be in the house and looked around. Her eyes filled with a smile each, but not as big as the smile that showed her teeth, her fangs shining bright. It might have been scary if she wasn’t so cute!

“Well I’m glad; I’d hoped you would like it!” Pika exclaimed with delight.

“Hey, Sora,” Pika turns to Sora, “You were great back in Tiny Woods, I didn’t expect you to be so with it right away actually. But since you were, I was wondering if you’d like to start a rescue team with me. It’s were a team of Pokémon get together and go on rescues, similar to what we just did.” He spoke so quickly he wheezed at the end and Sora could’ve sworn that he would faint right there.

“SOUNDS LIKE FUN!” Sora jumps around, giddy with excitement.

“Really!? We’ll need a team name then… but, I’m terrible with names… How about you, got any bright ideas?” Pika says unsure of what to call the team. Even though he’s wanted to start one for so long, he just could never think of a good name.

“How about Team Hope?” She says unwavering, for the title pleased her inner self.

“Team Hope huh?” Pika hesitated, but Sora gave him the puppy eye look and he caved “Sure, why not, Team Hope it is then!”

“Well it’s official, we’re now Team Hope!” Pika yells triumphantly. “And I say that you should be the leader!” he continues, crossing his arms.

“But it was your idea, and you’ve wanted to start one for so long!” Sora protests.

“But you’re a much better fighter, and you’re a more optimistic Pokémon than I am!” He counters. “Not only that, but you’re the one who named the team. So it’s only right that you be leader.”

“I don’t know…” She looks away, unsure.

“If I were a good leader I’d have already started my own team by now anyway, Heh.” He scratches the back of his head in embarrassment.

“Fine, if you really want me to be a leader, then a leader I shall be~!” They do an epic high five, jumping in the air… epically!

“Well, I’m gonna go now, better get home, see ya ‘later!” Pika calls as he heads down the dirt path, _that must be the direction of his place_ , she thought, _No duh Sora,_ _he said he’s going home then he went that way so it definitely is_. She rolled her eyes at her own silliness.

Sora looked up to the sky and saw that the sun was still up enough to go exploring and make it back before dark, so she went on her way. Walking through the forest she heard rushing water and it reminded her of her hard work at Tiny Woods today, it also made her thirsty. So she went in the direction that she heard the water coming from. Sora happened upon a small clearing right next to the river and saw the stump of a tree which had probably been cut down by a Pinser or some other Pokémon a long time ago. Sitting on that stump was a ghost Pokémon, a Gengar to be exact, she doesn’t know why but she thought it must be from when she was a human.

She loved ghost type Pokémon, they had to be her favorite type, and she just realized it in seeing him. It seemed to remind her of something for just a second, but it fell away. In the heat of the moment, she thought it would be ironically funny to sneak up on HIM and scare HIM. Like he must have done to lots of other NORMAL type Pokémon, which includes eevee’s. XP Sora went down to a pouncing position and slinked forward as slowly as her overly pumped adrenaline heart would allow. Finally after what felt like hours of creeping up on the big purple ghost, her tail twitched back and forth just before she lunged and tackled him from behind yelling.

“BOO~!” He fell and she rolled off him in a split second, she slammed her paw repeatedly on the ground and laughed until it hurts her sides pretty soon it sounded like this.

“HAHA ow HAHA ow HAHA ow~~!!!!” She couldn’t control herself enough to stop hurting.

After the initial shock (and by shock I mean he sat there clutching at his heart as if it were about to pop) He got up and huffed, looking down at the little Eevee.

“What’s the big Idea sneaking up on me Ugegeh, I don’t even know you!” Gengar fumed, walking up to the weirdo Eevee about to tell her off even more.

He stopped when he noticed her get up and walk over to him as if nothing had happened just now. She patted his shoulder as if saying _‘It’s gonna be alright’_ she still had a grin the size of a Snorlax’s belly (OMG) and just sat in front of him.

“I’m sorry, it’s just seemed like a fun idea, it’s ironic huh?” She giggles some more.

“What’s ironic?” he complains.

”DUH~! How I scared you- YOU, a ghost Pokémon. I mean, shouldn’t it be the other way around?” She giggles at the end of her sentence; it escalated to more laughing almost instantly.

“Now what’s so funny!?” Gengar yells defensively.

“Oh, you’re so cute~!” She had expected him to just be angry, but instead he shut’s up and swings around. He was blocking his face from view, clutching his hands at his sides.

He thought she couldn’t see his face _‘That was a close call,’_ he shifts on his feet nervously.

“Yay~! “ She bounces on his head and lies there, “You’re officially my new, really cute, friendly-friend~!” she pets him on his head. As he begins to blush again he looks down and tries to concentrate on making sure she can’t see his face.

“Oh I almost forgot, my name is Sora~!” She giggles and slides off his head to be in front of him “What’s yours?” She asked, still snickering.

He puffs up his chest and goes all macho, the blush fading, “They call me Gengar around here,” He replied, ”and I thought you were a girl?” she pretends to look insulted then continues to giggle.

“I AM a girl, it’s my nickname, and all of my friends call me that.” _At least I think they did…_ She winks at him ignoring her thought for now; he becomes slightly flustered, but regains his composure in the blink of an eye. (Did YOU blink and miss it?)

“Then what’s your REAL name Kekekeh.” He asks hoping to catch her in a lie and that she’s actually really embarrassed that she has a guy’s name.

“YOU have to find out on your own~!” She sings, “Because I’m not telling you~!” She adds tilting her head the side and gives him a sly, sneaking, and (dare I say it!?) **fox** y smile (bad pun intended~! XD)

“Admit it; you DO have a guy’s name!” He points at her accusingly.

“Nope~!” Sora laughs, “You just know you won’t be able to figure out what it is.” She Does the XD face going bleeeeh~! Taunting him.

“Ugegegeh” He stammers and rubs the back of his head and looks away chuckling.

Sora walks over to the clear waters of the river remembering why she came here in the first place and took a few drinks. Feeling his eyes watching the back of her head she felt her skin crawl, why’s he watching me?

 _*Gasp* Maybe he likes me~!_ She smiled to herself at this thought. Sora looked up and noticed how much the sun moved since she last checked. She looked around finally noticing how orange it’s getting out, _Wow I should get back soon._

“Well, I just hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I must take my leave to home for the night,” She says, beginning to walk Back the path she came from.

“Oh, and by the way, I saw you blushing, and it makes you look even cuter, I didn’t even think that was possible, I mean, you’re so adorable already~~.” Sora continues leaving after stealing one last look at his WTF face.

Sora decides to walk slowly to take in the landscape and think about everything that had happened that day, thinking out loud the whole way back.

“I can’t believe I’m a Pokémon, and I don’ even remember how this happened or even how I was as a human for that matter…” she sighs, longing to know what had happened.

“I mean I know my name... I think… my nickname, and the fact that I am for sure as hell a human and NOT an eevee. Not that I’m complaining or anything, being a Pokémon so far has been a blast, but not knowing just bothers me…” She rolls her eyes. “And now I’m talking to myself, maybe this is all a dream. No way, it couldn’t be, I was attacked by a Pidgey and it hurt, dreams aren’t supposed to hurt for real… are they?” She stopped for a moment to think about it.

“Nah, they are definitely NOT supposed to hurt, plus drinking from that river felt pretty real, and Gengars touch was pretty damn real too…” *GASP* ”Maybe I got cursed by an evil witch~!” She says overly dramatically, kidding around with herself.

“At least I have a couple of really good friends. Even if I DID sneak up on one and basically FORCED him to be my friend, he didn’t really complain about it though. *giggle* He really is cute though. I don’t know why, but I just LIKE him. Something tells me he likes me too, but still I just like him… even though I just met him…”

“EEEK~!” Sora stops and squeals like a fan girl “Maybe we’re soul mates~!” She twirls, looking like she chased her tail and hops at the same time.“Yeah~! Fate turned me into a Pokémon to meet him so we could live happily ever after~!” (Such an imagination XD)

“But, something tells me it’s deeper than that, I feel like I KNOW him already. I would say that I think I’m going crazy, but I’m WAY past crazy~!” She giggled… again.

She puts on her serious face, “I also feel like I’m… NEEDED for something, something VERY important, but WHAT…?” Sora continues at her normal trotting speed to get home before it got too dark. “And, more importantly, why me?” She asks herself as she approaches her new home and goes inside.

When Sora finally got back it was around the time for the moon to come out, but it was one of those nights she disliked. The night when there was no moon, and she loved the moon. So when it was a moonless night, she had a hard time sleeping. At least she thought so, she can’t actually remember her human life, but something within her told her no moon = bad mood.

So she was left lightless and went to bed right away. When she bedded down, she noticed how the hay that was her bed was spread out everywhere. So instead of sleeping right away she moved it so her head was lying on an overly comfy spot. She even found more hay behind the house when she checked because it wasn’t enough hay and made it even comfier for her. She loved being comfy, anything less was out of the question.

She wished she could sleep on Gengars head, _it was SOOO~ comfy_. But she could deal with the hay for a while; she thought it would take a long time to fall asleep. But as soon as her head hit the hay she fell asleep easily. She didn’t feel that tired today; I guess all the excitement kept her from thinking about it.

When Sora woke back up the sun had just started to peak through her window, she thought about going back out to the river to see if Gengar was there. But as she got up she still felt so groggy and sleepy, she also noted the fact that she was still an Eevee, and went back to sleep.

When next she woke, she felt a lot better and decided to go and see if Pika was there yet. She wasn’t looking where she was stepping, she was distracted by a leaf slowly treading its way through the air.

Sora silently cheered the little leaf on saying, _you can make to the ground~!_ In her head, when she tripped and it was too late. She landed on the tip of Pika’s tail; let’s just say she was SHOCKED that Pika was there SO early (Bad pun intended).

“I’m sorry!” Pika flailed his paws, freaking out that he’d hurt her. “I got here early, but I didn’t want to wake you, so I waited out here. I was too excited about getting started with the rescue team business!” He bows his head in shame for having hurt her. Sora swiftly bonks him on the head. He rubs the spot, knowing he deserved it.

“Next time, don’t wait right in front of the door; I would NOT like that kind of routine every morning… BLEH~!” She sticks her tongue out and pulls down one of her eyes bottoms flaps to show her inner eye skin.

“Riiight, well I’m gonna go check the mail box for our starter kit now…” He backed away slowly towards the mail box. She guessed seeing the inside of her eye must’ve freaked him out more than she intended it to.

“AHA! Here it is! I knew it would be here, they always send these to new rescue teams.” Pika held up a tool box and took out of it their new items including a rescue team starter badge, and an issue of Pokémon news! “We can use this tool box to carry items with us, and this badge is proof of our being a rescue team!” His twinkling eyes told Sora how long he must have been waiting for this day to happen, _it seems like quite a while_ , she assumed. Happy that she helped make his dream finally come true.

“I’m gonna put the berry Butterfree gave us yesterday in here.” He placed it in the toolbox before continuing, “Also, we got an issue of Pokémon news, they’re useful for rescue teams. But, to tell the truth, I don’t like to read all that much.”

Sora’s eyes were on the paper the instant it came out, “I’ll read them~!” she tackled him for the paper and read it swiftly.

“~Ooh, I LOVE reading~!” She kept it with her, thinking about putting it somewhere in the house so she could read the rest later.

Pika ignores what just happened and checks the mail again, aaaand…….. Nothing, there is no more mail, not a single job for them to do, Pika sighs, disappointed.

“I guess I can’t expect jobs right away, since we’re so new no one’s even heard of us yet!” His voice was loud and full of optimism.

“YEAH~! We just have to make our teams name known to the world, and we can do that by being super heroes XD~!” Sora and Pika yell “YEAH~!” in unison at the end of Sora’s sentence. “Now where do we start…?” She continues.

As if the Pelipper had been waiting for his cue, he flew in, landed on the mail box with a CLUNK~! And then left on his merry way, ‘ _He so planned that~!_ ’Thought Sora.

“Well, that answers that, why don’t you check it this time Sora?” Pika suggests.

“Alrighty then~!” She skips over the mailbox and puts her paws on the front and sticks her head inside. Within was a single, lonely, envelope that she stretched for and chomped down on and dragged out along with her head.

“Is it a mission!?” Pika exclaimed as she unfolded it out onto the ground,“Read it out loud~!” He urged.

She read it aloud alright, but more than needed, with a funny voice that would make you think of a robot she began.

“BZZBZZBZZ! I HEARD ABOUT YOU FROM CATERPIE. PLEASE. WE NEED YOUR HELP. MAGNEMITE IS IN TROUBLE. A STRANGE ELECTROMAGNETICE WAVE FLOWED THOUGH A DUNGEON… AND IT STUCK TOGETHER MAGNEMITE AND MAGNEMITE… THAT ISN’T ENOUGH TO FORM A MAGNETON. IT’S NOT COMPLETE THE WAY IT IS NOW. PLEASE. WE NEED HELP. BZZ BZZ BZZ. FROM MAGNEMITES FRIEND.” She blinked at Pika, looking proud of her Magnemite Impersonation.

Pika looked at her like she was the strangest thing at the zoo, “Um, should… we… go?” He asked hesitantly.

“Hells yes we should go~!” She said, actually going back to her normal voice, Pika released a breathe he didn’t know he’d been holding.

At the mouth of what Sora assumed was Thunder wave cave they saw two Magnemites waiting for them up ahead.

As they got closer the Magnemites noticed them then started cheering.

“YOU MUST BE PIKA AND SORA BZZ BZZ BZZ!” The Magnemite to the left cheered, relieved that their call for help had been answered.

“WE WERE WORRIED YOU WOULDN’T GET OUR JOB OFFER BZBZZ” The other added, happy they heard right from Caterpie, that this team was AWESOME!!!

“Which floor are your friends on?” Pika asked getting straight to the point, also he didn’t want Sora to start conversing with them in that weird voice she did before.

“THEY SHOULD BE ON B6F. PLEASE. HELP THEM. BZBZBZZT!” Pika and Sora faced each other, nodded in agreement, and head into the cavern. The two Magnemites moved to the side giving them room to pass by and into Thunder wave cave.

They sped through the dungeon as fast as they could, and by the time they got to B6F Pika had gone up two whole levels! Too bad for Sora though, she didn’t even go up one! DX (This actually happened in my game too.)

“Well here we are~!” Sora skips into the room where two Magnemites hovered in a tangled mess; it was a sickening cross between Magnemite and Magneton. Carrying the still connected Magnemite they used their team badge to teleport out of the dungeon and reappeared just in front of the caves entrance and approached the first two Magnemites from behind.

They used the epic power of magnetism to pull them back apart.

“OUR BODIES SEPARATED BZZBZBZ. HOORAY~! BZBZBBZZT~! ”

“BZBZ WOOT~! BZBZT~!”

They seemed so happy, even though it’ll most likely be three of them stuck together later on in life XD. But it must feel more normal than just half way done.

“BE THANKFUL YOU TWO~!”

“YOU TWO ARE HEROES, BZBZ THANK YOU BZZT.”

They gave them their reward of 500 Poke, a reviver seed, and a rawst berry (yum~!).

The two members of team Hope made their way home.

“That was great~!” Sora exclaimed, “Can’t wait for the next one~! The third will great too, did I ever tell you I love the number 3?”

“No, good choice though, and I’m glad our first real mission as a rescue team was such a success too!” They high fived epically. Having been our first mission, I was a little scared of messing up, I was all tense!” Pika laughed at himself. Their conversation was like this all the way home.

“Well, I’m tired, I’m gonna head home and get some sleep, see you tomorrow!” Pika called as he started walking to his home from the base.

Sora still had a LOT of pent up energy, she wasn’t sleepy at all. So she decided to go and see if Gengar was down by the river.

He was~!

She thought about sneaking up on him for fun again, but decided against it, so she just walked up casually. He was leaning up against the stump instead of sitting on it like he had been before. She approached him, trying her best to be noisy, crunching her feet on as many twigs as she could. That way if she scared him it would be his own fault for not paying attention.

When Sora got close enough she to hear his breathing her ears perked as she realized he was sleeping and she got that crazy look in her eyes… and thought that maybe scaring him would be a good idea after all… BUT, she would do it a little more subtly than before and yet… more obvious at the same time?

She quietly clambered up onto the stump and, with flat ears being as ninja as she could, walked onto his head and curled up there. He would get one hell of a wakeup call. She lies there still being a ninja Eevee XD and waits for the right moment to arise, when it did she was ready to make her move. He woke up and stretched, not noticing the weight on his head. He stood up and stretched some more, cracking his back. She balanced as best she could and shifted her weight with the movements below her feet.

Then she suddenly yelled and shoved her face into his, he could see her and she could see him. They were upside down in each other’s vision and Gengar fell as Sora flipped off of his head; his arms flailing as she landed gracefully and struck a pose and bowed to an invisible audience.

“Why do you always do that!?” He looked like a big purple tea pot ready to burst into tiny fragments, and then burst again into tinier fragments.

“Because it’s fun and you’re so easy to scare~!” She giggled.

“How’s this supposed to be funny!” he asked, furious.

“The funniest part Is how you’re a ghost AND should be scaring me, not the other way around, I just love irony~!” She chuckled at her own silly love for irony.

He grumbled, “ _You and your irony crap…_ “

“Oh, I came here to tell you something~!” He actually looked interested _omg~!_

She told him about how she’s in a rescue team and how her first ever rescue mission went. She thought about asking him to join her rescue team but before she could voice the question he asked his own question.

“You’re in a rescue team?” She nodded at his question.

“So am I.” He did that cute puffed chest thing and point at himself with his thumb triumphantly.

“OOOOOooooh~!” She exhaled. “What’s YOUR team name?” She leaned in as if looking at a priceless heirloom that had just started talking.

“Team Meanies.” He did the whole heroic pose putting his balled up fist where she guessed his hips were.

“But…”

“But what?” He sounded offended.

“But, you’re not mean~!” Her eyes sparkled.

“It’s just catchy and stuff.” His voice trails off and he looks away.

“Awe you’re still so CUTE~!” She cooed, teasing him.

“Shut up!” He says jokingly.

“Are you the leader?” She tilted her head.

“Sure am!” He was being cocky again. “What’s your team name?”

“Team Hope.” She told him proudly. He tried to hold it but could only manage a couple of moments before he burst out laughing. He wiped at his eyes, which had begun to tear up, he held his side as it began to hurt and he fell over.

At first she was peeved that he was laughing then decided that he was cute enough to get away with it and laughed right along with him they were both dying from laughter until he finally went phew and got back up.

“That has got to be the dumbest team name I’ve ever heard in my entire life!” He said, wiping away the last of his Tododile tears.

“The dumbest team name you’ve heard in your entire life SO FAR~!” She pointed out causing him to laugh some more though not quite as hard. She wanted him to laugh more and more, it would be her greatest moments in life, to hear his laughter all day long.

“Well I~ like it.” Trying to look offended but only managed one of her big goofy grins.

“Whatever.” He chuckled

Sora looks to the sky to check the time “*sigh* Well, looks like I’ve got to head home now,” He looked at her, surprise in his purple features. It was the first time he heard her sound sad at all. He thought she was incapable of being anything but being happy and excited. (Silly Gengar… XP)

“But, before I go, can we meet here?” She asked, “You know, every once in a while~!?”

“I don’t know, I mean I can get quite busy, running my totally AWESOME rescue team…” He puts on his tough guy act, sounding nonchalant.

Both of his eyes were closed and his arms were crossed in an I don’t care about anything but nothing because I’m just that COOL way.

He sneaked a peak with his left eye, seeing Sora had moved right in front of him. She had HUGE bubbly yet sad eyes, pleading with him. He opened both eyes, and her eyes didn’t blink for a whole MINUTE. She finally broke the silence that surrounded them with one simple word… One simple very LOUD word…

“PWEEEASE~” She said it so sweetly, he unconsciously uncrossed his arms. He just couldn’t handle teh cuteness~! XD

“Oh Fiiine… you’re lucky you’re cute,” He looked away for just one second after realizing he said that last part out loud, _He thinks I’m CUTE~!_ She pounced on him in her excitement. He fell back and she stopped hopping on him like a trampoline after noticing their position of her lying on top of him. He was blushing so much he could’ve been the first ever red shiny Gengar~!

She felt herself blush this time as well, she got off him awkwardly and walked back home without saying a word. She could feel his eyes on the back of her head, _OMG~~!!_

By the time she got home the sun had begun to hit into sunset mode, _so pretty._

She was so excited so she decided to look around the house. That first night she was here she was so tired she didn’t pay attention, and it was late when she got home last time. But now that it was still light out she could enjoy her new home for once.

She decided on going to bed after the sun had fallen under the hills and just as her head hit the pillow she fell asleep, and that night she dreamed, it was trippy~! XD

She was surrounded by a strange green glow and her first thought was, AM I HIGH?

“Oh wait I get it I’m dreaming~!” She breathed in relief.

“Wait, if this is a dream, then where the hell is Gengy~!” She pouted, “I don’t even see any ice-cream!”

“…………….”

“Who’s there?”

 ***GASP*** “Did I speak to soon?” She hoped so “Is my Gengy there, waiting for me in the mistiness… with ICE-CREAM??” she heard them try to speak again.

“No, not my Gengy, but I KNOW them… I can’t recall though…”

She woke up after that…confused.

“Did I have a dream…?” She thought for only a moment before tilting her head to one-side, “Yea~! I did, but it didn’t have Gengy OR ice-cream in it so it mustn’t have been TOO important… Right~?” She questioned herself… _Man I need to stop talking to myself… nah it’s too fun!_

Sora shrugged it off, “Oh well, can’t be helped, I should check the mail for jobs and more Pokémon news issues~!” She trotted out to the mail box and peeked her head into the mail box, she heard someone sneaking up on her.

“I know you’re there Pika~!” He cursed to himself that he’d been caught.

“How’d you know?” He sounded defeated.

“You’re sloppy on your feet, I could ‘a heard you coming a mile away~!” He pouted at what she said.

“Oh, cheer up Pika, not everyone can be an epic ninja like me~!” She patted him on the head.

She reached back into the mail box to see if there was any mail.

“Anything?” Pika asked, hopeful of a new awesome mission to go on.

“Nothing for us today…” she replied, silence followed her voice.

“Oh well, we can always go to Pokémon square” he said to cheer her up.

“OOOOOooooh, where’s that?” He pointed down the road opposite to the one he usually walks down to go home.

“Yeah, and we can go to the Pelipper post office on the other side of town square too!” He told her only to see she had taken off down the road, cheering.

“YAY~!” She bounded off in that direction, leaving Pika behind yelling over and over let’sgolet’sgolet’sgo WOOT~!

“H-HEY, wait for me!” He called after, going down to run on all fours trying his best to catch up, his best wasn’t enough.

“Oh what’s that~!” She looked over the counter at the Kecleons store, the brothers laughing at her little antics and how excited she was.

“What’s over there?” She ran over to Gulpins link shop scaring the wits out of Gulpin when he turned around only to get a face full of Sora, nearly falling over from fright.

“Who’re you guys!?” she skipped over and talked to a very confused Lombre and friends.

“I’m Lombre and these are Snubbull and Bellsprout… Who are-” She took off right after getting the information from him, “Hey wait who the heck’re you!” He called to her, fist in the air, she ran back just as quickly.

“I’m so rude,” She said lady-like… well at least she thought she did, “I’m Sora Hi there! See ya!” She ran off and annoyed Persian about what he did.

These were some of the random question Sora was asking around to everyone that Pika could hear in the distance when he finally caught up with her she had already gotten herself acquainted with most of the random bystanders who were more than just a little crept out by her… eccentric nature.

“Let me show you around.” Pika dragged the curiosity core- I mean Sora (I wuv portal ~! XD) away from the center and back off to the side and began showing her around.

There were the Kecleon brothers, Persian with his bank, the Gulpin link shop, and a storage place run by a motherly Kangaskhan.

“What do ya’ think of it?” Pika asked.

“This… is… AWESOME~!” She replied and ran around town to talk to the rest of the shop owners. Pika followed her around when she stopped, he bumped into her. “Where’s the post office then?” She wondered.

“Down further, I’ll take you there.” She followed him until they were looking out to the sea, a giant Pelipper shaped building loomed over them. “This is it, and that’s the bulletin board. We can get rescue missions from it-” He looked over to where she used to be standing only to find an eevee shaped dust cloud in her place, she was already taking jobs down.

Sora didn’t just take them down; she accepted them, ALL of them.

“I don’t think we should do All of them.” He said nervously.

“But we must protect all that we can~! For the good of all, we are team HOPE~! I vow to bring an end to the injustice. Right the wrongs. End the tyranny. Restore the peace. Protect the forest. Introduce electronic dance mixes. Demand free Ice-cream for all who wish it!” She yelled suddenly. “ To Tiny woods! We have two missions there~!” She bounced back the way they came, he face palmed, following her solemnly…

“Okay we’re rescuing a Wurmple and a Poochyena, LET’S DO THIS~!” They did it, Pika was exhausted, and Sora… was… not… and she went up a level this time WOOT~! But they both went home and slept at the end of the day, and again with the trippy ass dreaming. Which, again, did not include her cute Gengy, I am SO making that his official cute nickname~! XD

“Again with the dream?” She was so annoyed at how she dreamed and it didn’t include Gengy or ice cream, lots and lots of ice cream. XD

“…………..”

“You talking to me? Speak up~!” She told the strange and distant voice.

“……..”

“Okay now I KNOW you’re talking to me. Well, no one else is here other than us so that’s kind of obvious huh?” She laughed awkwardly at pointing out the obvious.

Suddenly the world around her shook.

“Earthquake? Oh no wait it’s a **dream** quake isn’t it, or it could be both…” She didn’t finish her last thought because she woke up when a voice she didn’t recognize called out, or more like THREE voices that were in unison.

“Hello?” Said the disembodied voices.

“Whaddya’ want?” She asked irritated at the voice waking her up. But when she looked around and saw no one she thought her new house was haunted, a thought struck her. “Is that you Gengy?” She cooed. “Are you trying to get me back for scaring you~ <3”

Just then a mound of dirt went pop and out came a Dugtrio, _awe and I really thought it was Gengy too…_

“You’re Sora right? Of team Hope?” Asked the Dugtrio, sounding worried.

”It depends, who’s asking?’ She teased them, him, her, or whatever…

“Someone who needs some Hope?” He (I’ll stick to this... I think) told her.

“Access granted, what do ya’ need me for?” She got up from her hay bed and stretched making her back pop.

“Well, during last night’s earthquake our son was kidnapped by a Skarmory and taken up to a high peak, we can’t get to him, and we need you to help.” Sora was about to answer but they took off, obviously thinking that she would do it right away.

She walked out just in time to see Pika’s approach and he noticed the FML face and asked what was wrong. Sora was going to tell him when Dugtrio popped out of nowhere and retold their story to him, he had also assumed the FML face and they decided to just go.

They approach the entrance to Mt. Steel.

“So this is where Skarmory is holding Diglett?” Pika asked no one in particular, to be unexpectedly answered.

“Correct!” Dugtrio popped up again, much to their dismay, and spoke, “This is the place, now hurry and save our boy.” Then they left as quickly as they came.

“Well, here we go then… I suppose…” They awkwardly set upon the unexpected job.

After finally making their way up to the top they looked around for any signs of Diglett and his captor.

“Look, over on the other side of the cliff!” Pika pointed directly ahead of them and Sora followed where it was pointing, a shivering Diglett was across from them.

“Don’t worry, we’re here to rescue you~!” She calls.

“P-please, hurry, I’m scared…” His voice shook.

“Supah epic rescue time~!” She had to hum her own background theme as she slinked over to the ledge.

“Uh, you might want to be careful, that Skarmory could be anywhere…” Pika looked around for the Skarmory, too bad he didn’t look up…

“Du nununun, nana da nahanahanan~~~!” She sung louder as she got closer but then got cut off and yelped when suddenly the previously mentioned Skarmory swooped out of nowhere and descended upon them in an act of death from above!

“Aw, and I was just getting to the best part too, you’ll pay nemesis!” She yelled the end of her sentence heroically.

“You dare enter my lair, you must DIE!” The Skarmory sounded like the Zelda CDI cast.

“Thunder Eevee ho~!” She leaped and kicked back off the head of the Skarmory who was yelling MAH BOI~!

“Will you not show this boy mercy?” Pika shouts at the Skarmory.

“Mercy? We’ll talk about mercy after you’ve scrubbed all the floors of Hyrule!” Skarmory used steel wing and hit Pika, knocking him back.

“Why are you doing this?” Pika asked as he got back up, still trying to make conversation with the clearly insane Skarmory.

“Because they dared to bring earthquakes into my lair!” She screeched and lunged at Pika; Sora leapt up and took the hit, but turned and bit the Skarmorys head in turn. Upon landing Sora told Pika her game plan, Pika nodded nervously, hoping to Archeus that it would work.


	2. Team Meanies with a cutey~!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 0o0 Each chapter gets it own summary here? wowie uhm I'm not sure what to put x'D
> 
> Well Sora meets the rest of team meanies and they are meanheads but Gengy is cutey still and the plan goes smooothly, what plan you might ask? Read and find out cuties~! ;p

Sora ran at the obviously delusional Skarmory; Pika used quick attack staying just ahead of Sora. Pika stopped and crouched right in front of Skarmory, Sora hopped onto his back and he shoved her into Skarmory. She connected with Skarmorys under jaw sending the steel bird flying back; landing on her head the Skarmory fainted. Sora hurt her head in the process, and then started being all dramatic.

“Tell little Darla’ I love ’a!” She said with an Irish accent, then she flopped, tongue hanging out the side of her mouth. She pretended to be dead, Pika decided to play along and yell NO~! Epically, falling to his knees and stretching his arms wide. Diglett thought it was real and cried. Sora got up and winked at the child. He sighed in relief that she was ok and then laughed at their funny performance, but he quickly remembered where he was and started shivering again.

Pika went to walk over to the overly scared Diglett but was stopped short as Sora bit the tip of his tail and pulled him back. When he turned to asked why she’d done that she pointed at the drop off he almost walked right into. He nodded in thanks and felt ashamed that he was about to yell at her.

“Whoa, now this is what I call a drop off, it cuts right off… How are we supposed to get to him now?” He looked puzzled, trying to find a way to cross.

They thought over the question for a while when they heard a familiar BZBZBZZT noise come from above _, The Magnemites from the other day, come to save him hooray_ ~! Sora sung the little tune in her head.

“WE HEARD OF YOUR MISSION AND CAME TO HELP.BZBZBZZ.WE CAN SAVE DIGLETT BY FLYING OVER.BZBZ.” They flew over swiftly. “HOLD ON TO US. BZBZ.” One told the little Diglett.

“IT’S SAFE.BZBZ WE WON’T ZAP YOU. BZZBZZBZZZT.” He added to encourage the youngster. The magnemite did just what he said they’d do and carried him over the cliff and to safety.

“Well done~!” Sora hugged the two blushing and confuzzled Magnemites.

“We REALLY appreciate your help, we shall never forget your hard work today you two now Sir Magnemite and Sir Magnemite, as I dub ye~!” Sora said this as she used her paw as a scepter and put it on their shoulders right then left on them both (they have those right?).

They left for their team base right after the rescue.

“I was so scared; I’m not good with heights at all. My feet feel like they’re still walking on air…”

Pika leaned over to Sora and whispered.

“Feet? ...”

“HE HAS THEM? FEET?” Sora also heard one of the Magnemites murmur to themselves.

She rolled her eyes.

“You’re safe now, so no need to worry anymore.” Pika told him.

“Thank you all so much for that.” Diglett replies delightedly.

“You rescued him~!? Oh we can’t thank you enough.” Said a disembodied voice.

“Am I hearing things?” Pika asked around.

“I think I’m hearing things too, but that happens to me every day~!” Everyone looked at Sora.

“WHAT!?” She looked around, “Is there something on my face?”

The dugtrio came from the ground next to his (their!?) Son before anyone could answer her, which was probably for the best.

“Sorry about that, it’s a habit of ours, but still you saved him~!” The dugtrio embraced their son with an armless hug… However the flip those work…

“Papa~!?” Diglett squealed in his excitement and returned their embrace, Sora felt all smooshy inside, and cried into Pika’s shoulder.

“I just w-wuv happy w-weunions~!” She blubbered getting Pika soaked with a waterfall of tears, and kept on bawling. She stopped abruptly and laughed hysterically. Everyone backed up, fearing that she’d, like, blow up into confetti streamers or something else really colorful.

“Okay really, you keep staring at me, DO I AVE SOMEZINK ON MY FACE~!” She accused with a funny accent that sounded a little like a silly German woman.

Now it was everyone else’s turn to laugh their heads off, she was a walking comedy show~! XD She then spun until she was dizzy and fell and yelled.

“Damn you tail I shall get you yet~!” And she nomed the tail she finally caught after three more attempts, this caused everyone to laugh even harder. Just when they were getting a hold of themselves again she bit down then yelped, she had hit skin, and they laughed even more. She finally stopped and looked at each of their smiles, then smiled to herself.

“Do you feel better now Diglett?” She asked sincerely.

“Y-yes,” He was still laughing a slight. “Much better thank you.”

“Now, where were we?” The dugtrio thought aloud. “Ah yes, thank you so much, you saved him thank you, you’re heroes~!”

“You should be thanking Magnemite; if they hadn’t come along I don’t know what we would’ve done.” Pika said doing that nervous itch in the back of his head scratch and bowed slightly.

“Oh yes of course, thank you as well~!” Dugtrio said turning to face the Magnemite.

“IT WAS THE RIGHT THING TO DO, WITH BOTH OF US BEING TRIO EVOVLED POKEMON WE FELT A KINSHIP, A DUTY TO HELP.BZBZ. AND BESIDES, POKEMON SHOULD HELP EACHOTHER WHENEVER POSSIBLE.BZBZ.”

“Well, thank you, and thank you again for saving our son.” A joyous tear shone in their (his?) eye(s?)

“Come now son we’re off, and thank you again~!” with that said they shrank away into the soil. Team Hope got 500 Poké, and a pecha scarf, heck they even got a ginseng! XD

Sora wrapped her neck with the cute pink scarf almost immediately and purred into it (purr like a bunny~!)

“WE SHOULD GET HOME TOO…” The Magnemite go to leave but are stopped by Pika calling.

“Wait! Hold on!” Pika nearly did a flip.

“WHAT?” Magnemite asked. (Which Magnemite? I don’t know…)

“We couldn’t have done that last mission if it weren’t for you two, so I was wondering, if you’d like to join our rescue team?” Pika looked like we would blow up out of nervousness. “We could use some more members, wouldn’t you agree Sora?” He looks to her for approval.

“Absolutely ~!” She says. ”Definitely more team members means more fun~! XD”

“So what do ya say?” Pika asks.

“THAT DOES SOUND LIKE LOTS OF FUN!” They two say excitedly.

“BUT... WOULDN’T WE NEED SOMEWHERE CLOSE BY TO STAY?”

“YEAH, IS THERE ANYWHERE WE COULD STAY SO WE CAN RUSH TO A MISSION?”

“Oh, right, sorry… no there isn’t...” Pika hangs his head as Sora pouts at him.

“THAT’S TOO BAD. BZBZ. WE SHOULD GO. BZ. SORRY. BZ.”

“Looks like we should get some friend areas…” Sora’s ears perk up at this.

“Yeah, wigglytuff wasn’t at the wigglytuff club yesterday, but should be there tomorrow, we’ll check it out then ‘Kay?”

“Sweet~!” Sora jumps.

That night Sora had the same dream that looked she had gotten high off of something.

“Look, by now I get the fact that there is no ice cream, AND my Gengy isn’t here, so what is the point of this dream!” She squeaked sounding like an annoyed chipmunk. She could see who was there flashing on and off, it was a feminine Pokémon who wore a white dress and had green arms and hair.

“OOOOOooooh, you’re pretty~!” Her eyes grew big, seeing just how beautiful the mystery Pokémon was. But the Pokémon didn’t pay the compliment any mind; she didn’t have time for it. “Huh, me being human, I have a role here?” She sees the Pokémon fading into the green mist. “W-wait, please tell me more about why I’m here!” She yelled, and then couldn’t see the Pokémon any more, just green.

Sora went out of the house to meet Pika.

“Morning’ Sora~!” Pika smiles, then he notices her disturbed face, she looked serious. The world was about to go boom from a paradox so he flinches, he peeks around and the world isn’t warped at all. “Okay, I never thought you’d look like that, what’s wrong?” He puts a reassuring paw on her shoulder.

“I’ve been having strange dreams, the bad kind of strange…” She looked worried, and also she seemed to be somewhat excited?

“What’s happening in them?” He asked not noticing her being excited at the same time as being worried… or just ignoring it because he would rather not know why. She tells him about the green mist and the Pokémon she saw and what it had told her.

“AND there’s no ice-cream in it either! DX” She pouts, sadden by the fact that she hasn’t seen let alone eaten any ice-cream of ANY flavor in sooo long~!

“Maybe they have something to do with you becoming a Pokémon?” He suggests.

“Yeah, I guess your right…” She answers.

“Sora, what do you want to do? Do you want to be a Pokémon still, or be a human again?” He smiled, thinking she wanted to be a Pokémon more was the obvious answer.

“I don’t know, I don’t even remember what kind of human I was, or who I knew as a human… ” She looked downcast, wanting to know at least more about her memories, or really any of them for that matter… Even a tiny little childhood memory of eating mac’n’cheese would be fine…

“You just like me huh~?!” He says.

“Yes being a Pokémon is fun… I remember some things about being human, like my nick name, and that I was 16 years old, also that my human self had anger issues, but that’s gone now~! XD” (or so she thinks…)

“Well, we’re supposed to be headed off to town square, so let’s go then~!” Sora dashes to the entrance off to town, with Pika at her heels.

They ran through town right past felicity bank and to the Wigglytuff club.

“Hello~!” Sora greeted.

‘Hello~ friends are my treasures, welcome to the Wigglytuff club—a circle of friends~!” Wigglytuff replied.

“This is our first visit, can we see about getting friend areas?” Pika asked.

“Oh? Your first time? Sure we’ll look at that right away~!” Wigglytuff smiles.

“Since this is your first time, I’ll give you two friend areas free of charge~!”

“Alright, Wigglytuff~ Wigglytuff~ let’s be friends taaaaaah!” They flailed their arms about magically.

“Congratulations you now have the friend areas wild plains and Mist-rise forest; you can also now recruit members that live in these areas as well.”

“How do we get new members?” Pika asks.

“That’s easy, you just fight them and when you defeat them if they’re impressed by your leader they might join your team!” Suddenly they hear two Magnemites approaching them.

“BZBZBZZT. IF YOU’RE GIVING AWAY FRIEND AREAS CAN YOU GIVE THEM THE POWER PLANT FRIEND AREA? I WOULD LIKE TO JOIN THEIR RESCUE TEAM.” They were the magnemite from yesterday.

“Sure, why not?” Wigglytuff repeated the friend process, giving them the power plant friend area, giving them three friend areas in all! Yay~! XD (1 is the loneliest number and two is just bad as 1, but 3 is company~! XD)

“WOOT~! NOW I CAN JOIN TEAM HOPE.”

“SORRY.I KNOW MY FRIEND TURNED YOUR OFFER DOWN YESTERDAY. BUT AFTER MULLING IT OVER LAST NIGHT… HE WOULDN’T BE QUIET ABOUT WANTING TO JOIN YOUR TEAM. SO CAN HE JOIN YOUR TEAM?”

“Of course, we’re the ones who asked so we would love to have another member to count on!” Pika told him.

“Yay, more friendly friends for team hope XD.” Sora bounced, a goofy grin spreading on her face.

“SEE? I TOLD THE OFFER WAS STILL OPEN AND THEY WOULDN’T TURN YOU DOWN, HAVE FUN AND WORK HARD~!”

“I KNOW, I’LL DO MY VERY BEST! SO, I’M IN YOUR TEAM NOW?” Pika was about to tell him yes when Sora answered.

“First you need an epic nickname~!” She pondered it trying to think of a good one then snapped her claws.

“I got it, your new nick name is Magnum~!” Everyone loved it; she came up with the best names.

“SWEET~! WELL I’LL BE STAYING UP IN THE POWER PLANT IF YOU NEED ME FOR ANY MISSIONS!” He was ecstatic about his choice nick name.

“You can get to your friend areas by going directly left of your team base~ see ya~!” With that they began to leave.

But in their way was about a dozen or so Pokémon, or at least it seemed like that much it might’ve been less. It was a commotion and the crowd had gathered while talking with wigglytuff. They stopped next to Lombre to check it out.

“I wonder what’s happening.” Pika spoke.

“Please.” The Jumpluff pleaded with a Shiftry and a couple of Nuzleafs. “Please mister Shiftry, could you please help my friend?”

“Drop it. We’re not about to work for that.” The shiftry’s voice sounded cold.

“But my friend needs a gust of wind, please!” She continued to plea to no avail.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Pika turned to the Lombre.

“You mean that commotion?” Pika nodded, “Jumpluff’s begging for a rescue but not finding any luck, See that guy?” Pika nods again. “The one in the middle, really pointy nose, that’s Shiftry. He’s the leader of his own rescue team. But they’re really greedy and only do good paying jobs.” He shook his head, disappointed in their team, he sighed. “Jumpluff’s been begging for help but… I feel bad for her.”

Sora had an intense look in her eyes; her anger was palpable as flames jutted out of her very soul. The flames died down but now her face held a sinister, knowing, smile that made Pika’s and Lombre’s skin crawl.

“Oh poor sweet Jumpluff, give up on asking **him** for help…” Pika was shocked by her words; she was never one for telling people to just give up. She was obviously planning something…

“For it is no use to ask such a callous Pokémon for help.” Her eyes locked with the now furious Shiftry’s in a deadly gaze.

Shiftry was about to retort when another voice intervened.

“She has a point.” It was an Alakazam followed by a Tyranitar and Charizard. Sora knew on sight that they must be one hell of a rescue team.

Shiftry’s anger swayed to fear. “W-what do you want?”

Sora heard the crowd speak in awe. _Oh, it’s Alakazam. That’s Alakazam?_

“You’re being rather coldhearted,” He said with a sweet tone and a smile, yet it felt somewhat like a hidden threat.

“Yes,” Sora agreed, “To save Jumpluff’s friend, a strong gust of wind is needed.” Sora stole the words right out of Alakazam’s mouth, he looked slightly shocked, but hid it well from the crowd.

He continued off of Sora’s words. “And your leafy fans can whip up powerful winds.”

She went off his, “That’s right, so it’ll be an easy matter for you, so why not help her out hm?”

Shiftry glanced nervously between the two, some of his fear now being held because of Sora and how calm yet decisively insidious she was being.

“Grr… Tch! Fine we’ll do it.” Then they made their hasty exit quickly darting through the crowd, avoiding eye contact.

The crowd was murmuring again, _Wow, Those two really put him out… He didn’t even argue..._

“Hey,” She overheard Pika behind her, talking to Lombre, “Who’re they?” She heard Lombre have a spazz attack and explain who they were, and they sounded impressive. Charizard could melt mountains; Tyranitar had one of the best defenses around, with great strength to boot! And their leader, Alakazam, fought only with psychic powers and had an amazing brain with an IQ of **5,000**! XD AND he’s apparently remembered everything that’s happened in the world~!

“Th-thank you both so much~!” jumpluff looked so happy it made Sora smile.

“No biggy.” She told her.

“Yes, it’s only natural that you get help, and thank you, young Eevee, for not standing idly by and taking action to assist her.” Sora couldn’t help but to blush at his compliment.

“Oh, well, who could just stand by? And by-the-by my name is Sora, nice to meet you mister Alakazam.” His authority kept even her wild spirit in check; Pika was surprised, (and just a little jealous,) of him bringing out a new side of Sora that actually seemed calm in some way.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you as well, Sora.” They shook hands, she had an aspiration now, eats as much gummies as she could until she had an IQ like his, and then some! So cool~! Upon shaking his hand, she felt a slight flinch and he looked at her like she was the greatest enigmatic puzzle he’d ever come across in his life. Upon being asked what was wrong by his team mates he told them nothing and they left towards the post office the crowd continued murmuring, _c-cool, I wouldn’t expect anything less from a gold ranked rescue team, That Eevee, Sora? is so lucky, she got to shake hands with him and speak with him, he spoke to her like they were equals!_

“Whoa, that was scary.” Lombre commented.

“WOW, Sora we need to be like them~!” Sora stopped him and corrected him, “What point is there in that? Where’s the fun with being like them, I say we need to make our own title, our own way, we’ll be better than them, one day…” She sounded so serious, he wasn’t used to it.

Sora noticed a big purple blob by a tree and saw it was her Gengy, _I should go say hi._ She pushed through the crowd which had just started spreading its wings. But by the time she reached the tree, he was gone. _Hm? I guess I’ll find him by the river later_ , she thought to herself excitedly as she made her way back to Pika who was confused as to why she left, but didn’t ask.

So, Pika and Sora went home, deciding to call it a day without doing any missions. Sora wasn’t happy about it, but agreed anyway. Telling herself she’d do twice as good as usual tomorrow to make up for this missed day. The next day she went to the power plant and invited Magnum to join them in a few missions in Tiny woods, he was more than happy to join them.

This time they had to rescue a Pidgey and a Spearow on Floor’s 2 and 3, simple enough, done in no time.

The next day she invited Magnum to go on a few more missions, but this time they went to thunder wave cave to rescue two sunkerns and a Voltorb who got stuck inside. They were easy enough to rescue. They needed to get to floors 3, 4, and then 5. The missions were quick and easy, and along the way they got a Voltorb on their team Pika was so happy to have yet another member. XD Sora gave him the nickname VOLT. (The only name more original than that would be Living Poke ball…)

She went to the river that evening after saying bye to Magnum and Pika for the day to ask Gengar how he was and to tell him about how her day had gone. But when approaching their usual meeting place she overheard Gengar talking to two other voices she had never heard before making plans to confront her team and steal their jobs from the mail. She got that crazy look in her eyes and formulated a plan, then left to conduct phase one of her plan.

For phase one she went to the pelliper post office and asked if she could have some of the paper used to make missions. They gave her the material’s she needed with questioning glances aimed at the crazy grin on her face and she requested that team Hopes mail be delivered at least 10 minutes later than usual. They asked why and she told them it was classified (in a strangely deep voice… she also said something about her codename being agent Bubbles…) and they obliged not wanting to be a part of it. She left with her paper, for phase 2 of plan **Nobody -Steals-From-Me-No-Matter-How-Cute-They-Are.**

The next morning Sora got up after a long night of making many false missions and putting them in the mail. She was so excited, she couldn’t wait to see the looks on Gengars and his cohorts’ faces, and she was even giddy to see Pika’s reaction. XD

“Morning Sora, let’s do well again today… Sora?” He looked at her strange smile; she was trying her best to hold back from laughing. He just shrugged and turned to check the mail just as three shady figures approached, right on time. Sora was dying from holding in her giggly fits; she didn’t want to give it away, so she hid half of her face behind Pika.

“So this is the place, where the team named Hope is based?” He spoke as if he didn’t know her but she didn’t mind, it was funny, seeing him trying to act all cool.

An Ekans spoke next. “There’s nothing here.” He insulted.

The female of the group, a Medicham, spoke afterwards in a sing-song voice, “Depressing, isn’t it?”

Gengar continued, “Who’d run a rescue team from a dump like this? Unbelievable…” Sora would have been insulted and retorted had she not known this was going to happen before hand and prepared for it. It was getting hard to refrain from laughing her lungs out and spilling the beans on what she did, but she was pulling through. She almost felt bad for not giving Pika a heads up, but this was just so priceless.

“Um, who are you?” Pika asked, clearly confused.

They didn’t answer, instead Medicham pointed something out. “Oh! Look, it’s a mailbox~!” Which they preceded to raid in a rush.

“kekeh, check this out!” He reached in, his hand finding the fake missions with great enthusiasm.

“What do you think you’re doing,” They continued to ignore Pika and looked through the contents of the mail box. Yanking the fake missions out and looking at them.

“Yesss, rescue jobs.” The Ekans slithered excitedly.

“Oo-la-la, isn’t this a find~!” Medicham looked at them as Gengar pulled them out.

“We’ll take them ALL!” Gengar said and walked over to Sora, waving them in her face, which was red from holding in her laughs. He thought she was angry and gonna cry about it, not a hint of guilt was on his face, which, to Sora, came as a disappointment. But at least she had the upper hand, whether or not they knew. XD

“HEY! Stop, those missions were sent to us!” Pika yelled, also thinking that Sora was going to cry and getting real mad about it, (So sweet~!).

“KEH! It doesn’t matter who does them!” Gengar shrugs over to his team.

“We’re a rescue team too, you know~!” Medicham added.

“…But all we ever get up to is no good. Wanna know how it works?” Ekans looked smug as he continued despite not getting an answer, “If we have the cover of a rescue team we can get away with anything we want!” they all laughed watching Pika’s face getting redder.

“We have our eyes on world domination~!” Medicham told them, shocking Pika out of his anger.

“World domination!?” Pika jumped almost stepping on his own tail.

“Kekeh, that’s right!” Gengar answered. “That’s why we’re raking the cash in and adding to our gang! The world will be ours! The rescue team of evil, team Meanies is who we are! See you around! Kekeh.” Just as they left Gengar looked at Sora; she took that moment to wink at him, confusing the hell out of him. Once Sora was sure they were out of hearing range she slowly started to laugh. Pika thought she was crying, but as he went to comfort her laughing grew to high scales and he felt slightly afraid at first. When she finally got it all out of her system wiping away tears of laughter, she explained that she knew it would happen and put fake missions in their mail. Just then Pelipper delivered the REAL mail and flew on his way.

She also told Pika what the missions were, they were delivery missions made out to be gathered and brought to a Magnemite in front of Pelipper post office. They went to go get Magnum for phase 3 of her master plan. In a basic sense, team Meanies was out gathering items for them without even knowing it. XD

So while waiting for the items to be gathered, they passed the time completing missions at MT. Steel, just the usual rescuing. Sora was twitching and being finicky the whole time, all from the excitement of what was to come that evening.

After rescuing four different Pokémon, they got their rewards at the pelliper post office where they also rendezvoused with the waiting magnum. The fact that he was still waiting meant that team meanies hadn’t finished yet, which was good because Sora didn’t want to miss this! They hid behind the bulletin board, waiting for phase 4 to be complete and phase 5 to commence.

Magnum had yet to be associated with team Hope so he was the best candidate to go through the pickup. He was to check that team Meanies got all the items and then give them the signal to come out and reveal that they were behind it all.

The three came up to magnum still sniggering about the happenings that went down that morning, saying how funny Pika’s face looked and how that Eevee chick was so about to cry. Oh, how wrong they were, and they were about to get served, BIG TIME~! XD

They handed Magnum the bag of Oran berries and he checked that there was exactly 20 of them in the bag. He gave them the signal, which was him sneezing, and they hopped out of hiding. Gengar nearly falling over onto his face.

“Oh, Gengy, you shouldn’t have gone out of your way to get us all these berries~!” Sora chimed; flashing him such a devilish smile that could have matched his own, currently missing, one.

Sora looked smug and happy-go-lucky, while pika just looked pissed off, but he took pleasure in seeing Team Meanies confused looks especially Gengars. But he realized after a moment what Sora had called him, _Gengy?!_ So jealous! XD

Sora ignored the look that Pika was giving her and went on walking up to Gengar. Tsk tsk tsking him while poking the spot in-between his eyes where his nose would have been, were he to have one.

“Well, we’d love to stay and chat, but we’ve got some items to put in our storage,” The group began to leave when she stopped, “Oh… and as for your reward.” She said she came back for a moment.

“It was a surprise, since it said it was something rare and that it was one of a kind, well here it is.” She gave Gengar a big smooch on his cheek, leaving him red and disoriented. Pika, you guessed it, was not happy with this, but didn’t say anything.

They left the overly confused team Meanies in a daze; Medicham was still in the same WTF moment of when Sora kissed Gengar on the cheek. Then Ekans and Medicham started laughing at Gengar who had been holding the part of his face where she kissed him. He whipped around and started to yell at them. But his face was cherry red causing them to laugh even harder so he went to usual cool down place by the river.

This time when he approached Sora was the first one to be there. She actually seemed to be waiting for him because he tried to sneak up on her, but at last moment, just as he crept up right behind her. Sora swerved and he fell back, scared, but then got up and brushed himself off. He thought she was laughing at him, but for once she wasn’t. She, if fact, looked very serious, looking at his hand.

She took the hand and, before he could yank it back, she licked it, freezing him, he hadn’t noticed but when he fell he must have hit his hand on a rock and it was bleeding a little,(Ghost Pokémon can bleed too!) he couldn’t do anything but stare.

Sora had felt terrible, she had been ready to laugh and say something about this time being the most ironic when she noticed a small trickle of blood on his hand, she hurt him. She felt so guilty about it, she didn’t even think twice about what she did next. Licking his hand was awkward for both of them, but she kept going until she felt that she had gotten the wound to stop bleeding, then looked down, embarrassed by her actions.

“What was that all about?” He rubbed the back of his head, the red color returning lightly to his cheeks.

“I hurt you on accident, sorry…” She looked glum.

“About today, me trying to steal your missions, sorry… Anyway, how did you know about the plan?”

“I was coming to visit you and overheard you and your team talking about it and devised my own plan.”

“Oh… ”

He patted her head apologetically, clearly not expecting what had happened next. A plume of dirt puffed off of her head and flew with the wind, the fur on her head had a Gengar hand shaped silver spot.

“Um, are you a shiny Eevee or something?” He asked staring at the spot.

“Not that I remember, I’ve been brown since joining team hope.”

“Well, when’s the last time you washed in some water?” His eyebrow went up as he asked the question.

She began thinking about it then realized that, since becoming an Eevee, she hadn’t washed once, and she was sleeping in the dirt before too.

“I can’t remember the last time…” She tilted her head.

“Why not take a dip in the river.” She walked over and slowly tested it with her paw, she yelped the instant it hit the water and ran behind him as if it was out to get her.

“It’s cold, I h-hate the c-cold!” She shivered.

“Really? Well, I know where a nice warm hot spring is at; I can take you there if you want?” He looked up and blushed slightly at their closeness.

“Sounds great, hope it’s all nice and warm~!” She noticed his blushing and backed off a little, also blushing. He led her to the hot springs and, after testing the temperature she got a grin on her face and hopped in, swimming around and taking in the warmth, she loved it~! XD

“You should come in too~!” He flinched, remembering how he and water don’t mix well.

“Nah, I’ll pass, I don’t actually know how to swim… I’ll just stick my feet in.” He sat on the water’s edge, dangling his feet into the water.

“Oh, I could teach you sometime…” She suggested, swimming over to where he was sitting, “It’s really not that hard~!” She tried to encourage him with a big smile.

“No, I never actually need to swim, I don’t see any point in it kekeh.” He looked away.

“Suit yourself, you don’t know what you’re missing~!” She pushed off the rock wall of the pool to quickly move back out and continued to swim. He whispered after she was far enough away that he thought she wouldn’t hear him. _Actually I do…_ She dived under water, thinking of something fun to do. Gengar looked around, unable to see her anymore, her now silver fur blending in with the clear shining water. She suddenly popped up right at his feet and she poked his toe and dived back under before he could do anything about it. She popped back up in the middle of the pool, giggling at his still very surprised expression, which turned into a smile as he joined in laughing with her. She swam around a while longer, until Gengar stood up, looking at the about to be setting sun.

“Hey Sora, it’s getting late, we should head back now!” She came out and he looked at her shining silver fur and his jaw dropped. She was so pretty, no wait that’s an understatement, she was beautiful. He couldn’t move, so she went home and he stayed that way until morning. He then went back to his own team base and made another plan to bother team hope. He wanted to see her again, even if he was a jerk to her in front of his friends, she knew him and wouldn’t mind, right?

The very next day Pika had the same reaction. She explained what had happened, leaving the parts with Gengar out. Knowing how sensitive he was about her and Gengars relationship status, despite him not saying anything. After a few minutes he asked who are you and what have you done with Sora, but he was just joking, so they laughed. They stopped as they heard a familiar voice, it was little Caterpie. For a moment Caterpie stared at Sora taking in her now silver Fur, and he shook his head to snap out of it.

“Pika, Sora!” Caterpie called to them.

“Oh, Caterpie, how’ve you been?” Pika asked.

“Please, my friend needs your help!” Sora and Pika look at each other and nod.

“What happened?” Pika asked his tone now serious.

“My friend, Metapod, and I were playing by the woods. But then he got lost in the woods, and he’s still in there.” Sora’s heart skipped when another voice came from behind caterpie, it was Gengar and his team.

“That does sound terrible! Kekeke!” Gengar waltzed up looking smug.

“Not this guy again…” Pika mumbled as Sora winked at her Gengy. He flinched, but continued like nothing had happened at all.

“Have no fear; we’re here to rescue your chum Metapod!” He puffed his chest in that cute way he does to look all big and macho.

“Caterpie came to us for help so back off!” Pikas blood boiled at Gengars rudeness.

“You think you can do this mission with your amateur level skills?” This time it was Sora’s turn to flinch, _He called me an amateur.._. _Gengy must be PUNISHED…_ Soras eyes scrunched, angered by the petty insult.

“What did you say!?” Pika yelled.

“You see it doesn’t really matter who does the mission, as long as it gets done. The guy who does it gets to be the hero. Listen Caterpie, how about this?” Gengar mused “How about you give the reward to the team that brings your chum home first?” Gengar crossed his arms, trying to look all cool and sly.

“But, but I don’t have any money…” He said sadly.

“Don’t worry about that, I’m sure we can work on something with your parents, with interest, oh and you can even join our team, now there’s an offer you can’t pass up! You can be a big wheel in team Meanies!” He clapped his hands like he was setting the deal in stone.

“So, it’s a race to rescue Caterpies chum, see ya later!” Medicham chimed in to add into the feeling of finality. The whole time they had been arguing Sora was inching closer and closer to Gengar. When finally she was but inches from his face, her eyes huge, she scared him by suddenly laughing hysterically.

She spoke in a strange voice, “Fine, we accept your challenge, last one there is a rotten Togepi.” After team Meanies left Sora took on an angry look, _He called me an amateur…I don’t like that…_ “Come on Pika, we have a Metapod to rescue.” Pika was afraid, but he didn’t get to run away like Gengar did. He had to follow her into town to get ready, and then head off to sinister woods to beat the hell out of a cute face. Even the cute had to be punished eventually, when they crossed the line… Sora was fuming the whole way there; the other Pokémon kept away sensing her immense anger. If one was foolish enough to fight her, they ran away with their tails tucked between their fleeing legs, if they had tails that is. By the time they reached their destination Sora had cooled down enough for Pika to be comfortable enough to talk.

“We’ve come a long way into the forest; you think team Meanies is here yet?” Pika looked around for any signs of the other team.

“I don’t know~!” Sora was somewhat on her good side again, Pika never wanted to see her angry again…

“Hold it right there!” They heard a call from behind them, Sora smirked, _I got here first lol;_ _let’s see him call me amateur again after this…_ They raced in front of the opening in the trees, blocking the path. “You know who’s gonna save Metapod first? We are! So for you to get ahead, we can’t let that happen!” Gengar chuckled at Pikas expression.

“W-what!?” Pika jumped, infuriated by his words. “Gengar, why do you always mess with us!?”

“Oh silly Pika, I can answer that, he can’t stay away from me~!”Sora answered with a giggle.

Medicham flinched. “No, it’s for our goal, world domination~!”

“Yeah, Caterpies momma will give us a generous reward, and we’re getting another team member from this as well!” Ekans added.

“AND, you lot are in our way!” Gengar said, trying to push away what Sora said earlier, “So, sorry to say, but your party’s over, right here and now!”

“As if we’d lose to you Gengy~!” She cooed going down into a pouncing position, “Enough talk, now we fight~!” Sora charged with a tackle attack and hit Ekans hard.

Medicham used high jump kick but missed, she kept flying through the air and hit a tree face-first, and she was knocked out. Now it was just two on two, Ekans switched his attention from Sora to Pika because he hit him with a thunder shock to keep him from wrapping Sora, who switched her own attention to Gengar and hit him in the gut. With clenched, smiling teeth, saying so only he could hear, ‘ _Now who’s the amateur_.’ He used hypnosis on Pika so he and Ekans could take advantage of Sora being alone, but it was no use she was too fast for them to get a good hit in before Pika woke up and reentered the fight.

Pika used his quick attack to take Ekans out of the fight; Gengar seized his chance to put Pika to sleep again. So it was just one on one, him and Sora. (You SO saw this coming~! XD) Sora raced forward, going in for an attack, he braced himself but when nothing happened he opened his eyes again. She was staring at him weirdly and then she leaned in, puckering her lips, he thought he knew what was coming and couldn’t move a muscle. She suddenly swung her head back and head butt him. Pika and team Meanies all woke up to hear him going owowowowow rubbing his bruising head, he would feel that in the morning, and Sora huffed.

“That’ll teach you to call me an amateur, and by the way, team Hope is NOT a stupid name, and my team’s base is NOT pathetic!” She pointed her nose to the sky, huffing again, and then trotted over to Pika while team Meanies made their escape.

“Okay~! Now let’s just find metapod and get him home.” Pika swore to himself that she must be bipolar and that he’d make for sure as hell to stay on her good side, because her dark side was scary… Just then a small voice sounded from the entrance in the trees.

“D-did you maybe come here looking for me…” A small metapod came waddling out of the entrance. He looked scared and slightly shaken, other than that he looked unharmed. Sora was relieved that he was fine.

“Yes, actually, Caterpie sent us to find you. Now let’s get you home, your friend is worried.” Pika told him.

“Yay~! I was so scared I hardened my shell and just kept waiting for help…” He was relieved.

They made their way back to their team base where Caterpie was waiting. “Thank you for saving my friend~!”

“Yes, thank you, I was so scared~!” He jumped out of happiness.

“But I don’t have any money….” Caterpie looked like he was about to cry.

“No need for a reward, it’s enough to see Metapod safe.” Pika told them.

“Yeah~! Also, getting back at team Meanies was great, so there’s no need for any award, as long as you two are safe~!” Sora threw in.

“……… so cool, you’re even more cool than I thought! I want to go on rescue missions when I grow up~!”

“Follow that dream and you’re gonna go far kid~!” Sora told him.

“I have an idea, Sora we should do something with this place, we should make a real team base, something unforgettable!”

“Sounds like a great plan Pika~!” Sora and Pika high five.

“Yeah sounds cool! A rescue team base is cool~!” Caterpie chimed, “I want to work here when I grow up~! XD” Metapod and Caterpie were jumping with excitement. “Me too, me too.”

“Ha-ha! That’s what we’ll do~! Let’s work hard and build our own team base~!” They all jumped and cheered.

“Yeah, and thank you again.” The two called as they went to leave for home.

“Ok, bye, and be careful on the way home!” XD Pika tells them, and they go on their way home, talking about their futures as rescue team members of team Hope and how cool they were. “Sigh, we ended up working for free, but it was the right thing to do…”

She faced him suddenly. “FREE~!? What do you mean FREE? We got the best thing EVAR, did you see the look on team Meanies faces when we beat them~!?”

He laughed with her. “I suppose you’re right~!” Then he turned to leave, “See you tomorrow and let’s make sure to do good tomorrow too~!” He left, waving goodbye.


End file.
